


The Family Doctor

by AnthemForTheBrave



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A suspicious package, Caught in the Act, Deoderant tops, Donatello Knows Everything, Donatello is the turtle, Exploration, Frozen Mikey, Gen, Good times, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, Lots of reassurance, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Masturbation in bedroom, Maturity, Probably a large dildo, Sexual Tension, Tissues, Uncertain Times, Understanding Donatello, Upset Raph - Freeform, jerking off, poor Mikey, scared Leo, sexual impulses, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemForTheBrave/pseuds/AnthemForTheBrave
Summary: Donatello deals with some unusual queries regarding sexual maturity and masturbation.





	The Family Doctor

Being the family doctor is a difficult job.

 

* * *

 

 

Leonardo was the first to come to me. He was sitting weirdly; perched uncomfortably on the gurney as I waited patiently for him to speak. It was easier for him to talk when I was doing something else, so I ruffled some papers and typed on the keyboard for a little while.

Finally, his words came out. A gruff, low voice. Full of shame.

“I’m dirty.”

I looked up from the computer screen and saw Leo sitting there. He was curled up into himself, face reddened with humiliation.

“Why are you dirty, Leo?” I asked, turning in my wheeled chair fully and sidling over to his side. He looked ready to pull himself into his own shell. Staring at his hands like they were suddenly fascinating.

“I just am.”

It wasn’t like Leonardo to be petulant. I put a hand on his knee and he jumped, startled.

“Perhaps you can give me more to go on? I need to know more in order to help you.”

Leo sighed, balling both hands into fists. “I… I touched myself in the shower. How fucked up is that, Don?”

I processed this information. My hand remained on his knee, steadfast as I digested what he had just told me.  Touched was a broad term but the manner in which he spoke told me everything I needed to know.

Leonardo had fondled himself in the shower cubicle.

I bit back a smile as I patted his knee and coughed a little. “It’s completely natural to feel around down there, Leo. Try not to think too much about it. Nothing to feel dirty about.”

“Are you sure?” Leo looked at me directly with wide, frightened eyes.

“I’m the family doctor, Leo.” I said with as much authority that I could muster. “It is my duty to inform you that you are merely coming of age. Starting to explore your own body. Perfectly natural.”

“Have you done it?” Leo asked curiously, eyes locking onto my own.

I cleared my throat. I didn’t want to elaborate on the subject but Leo needed reassurance. “Yes, I have.”

“Oh. Guess it’s okay then.” Leo jumped up and walked over to the door.  His hand found the knob and he pulled the door open… and then paused. “You really did it too?”

I grinned at my older brother, wondering at his innocence in such a trivial matter. “I have news for you Leo. I not only did it. I enjoyed it. Have fun in the shower, bro.”

Leo grinned at me, relaxed as he disappeared into the Lair.

Yep, being the family doctor is a difficult job.

 

* * *

 

Out of all of my brothers, Raphael was the last I’d expect to come to me with problems in this area.

Nervously waiting outside my lab and sitting on the gurney like he’d broken my favourite gadget.

“So, what’s up, Raph?” I asked.

“You… I can talk to you about stuff, right?” Raph asked. His voice wavered uncertainly.

“Depends on what ‘stuff’ you wish to discuss. Is it a medical issue?” I asked, concerned.

Raph looked at me oddly, eyes wide, eye ridge raised in confusion. “I aint sure.”

“Okay, then tell me straight and we’ll both work it out together.” I sat back in my chair. It was best to encourage and prompt Raph into conversation.  It wasn’t his natural forte.

“I don’t wanna.” Raph sulked, looking away.

“Then why are you here?” I asked.  I leant forward and asked in a lower, more reassuring voice, “Raphie, why are you here?”

Raph was having trouble starting the conversation. His face was red and he seemed uncertain on how to continue.

“Is this something you feel uncomfortable discussing, Raph?” I asked.

Raph nodded. He looked at me, momentarily making eye contact, then breaking it off quickly.

“Do you want me to give you a physical?” I asked, getting to my feet.

“I’m jerking myself off at night,” Raph suddenly blustered. His face went beet red.

“Okay, and how is this a problem?” I asked.

“I can’t stop. Fuck, Don! It’s every night!” Raph got to his feet and began pacing.

“Raph. Giving yourself a hand-job is a very normal activity for you to enjoy and indulge. If you couldn’t get through an hour without jerking off I’d probably ask more questions. As it is, every night is… normal.”

Raph stood stock-still and looked at me, incredulous. “Normal? You kiddin’ me?”

“Nope. I’m being serious. You are completely normal and doing what any young adult does in his own personal space.” I smiled at him.

Raph cracked a small smile.  “So, I’m being… normal?”

I shrugged and Raph laughed a little. “First time for everything, right Donny-boy?”

As he walked off a load lighter I suddenly had a realisation.

Being the family doctor was difficult work.

But it was damn rewarding too.

 

* * *

 

Mikey didn’t come to me at all.

Instead, it was my job to go to him.

He had been off his food for a few weeks, very unlike him. He had been holed up in his bedroom and he was ignoring us on patrol. His training was suffering and he was generally unwell.

A dark cloud was hanging over him and I suspected the cause at once.

After all, both Leo and Raph had been dealing with testosterone and hormones. It was only natural that Mikey was dealing with these changes too.

I decided to confront him.

Instead of knocking, I entered his room unannounced and found him in a rather compromising position with a box of tissues and some lubricant.

He froze at once, the item he had inserted into his anus quivering as he looked at me, horrified.

“Is that a deodorant top?” I asked, pointing to the makeshift dildo. I made sure my voice was matter-of-fact and even.

Mikey’s eyes were wide with fear.

Finally, he relaxed a little, realising I wasn’t going to condemn him and nodded a little.

“Be careful, it might get stuck up there.” I said. “It’s not the best tool to use in this situation, Mikey. How about I get something in for you. Something that won’t get stuck in your anal passage.”

Gawping like a fish, totally out of his depth, Mikey merely nodded at me.

Nodding, I closed the door and left him to his own devices

A few days later the magic parcel arrived.

I left the box unopened in Mikey’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes being a good doctor is knowing when to take a step back and letting the patient find their own way.

_**Donatello** _

_**The Family Doctor** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ninja Turtles are not my property.  
> I just like writing about them.  
> I make no money from my endeavours.


End file.
